El Aliado Más Poderoso De La Humanidad (Remastered)
by DEO -KUN
Summary: Después De Ser Golpeado Por La Supernova De Freezer Esta Crea Un Agujero De Gusano El Cual Lleva Al Saiyajin Aún Mundo Dominado Por Gigantes Come Hombres, Un Mundo En El Cual El Saiyajin Se Convertirá En La Última Esperanza, Ahora Que Bardock Llegó a Ese Mundo, Los Titanes Se Convertíran En El Menor De Sus Problemas (Remasterizado)


_**Hola Jóvenes Como Han Estado, Yo Bien, Creo Jaja, Bueno Pues Primero Que Nada Pido Perdón Por El Largo Tiempo Que Me Tomé Sin Actualizar Mis Historias, Creo Que Incluso Algunos Ya Se Olvidaron De Ellas Jaja, Bueno La Cosa Es Que voy a Renovar Mis Historias En Especial La De Un Saiyajin En Konoha, La Cual Repase y Eemm No Me Gustó Mucho Como Quedó Jeje, y Por Cierto Está Historia Ya No Empezará Como La Anterior, Ya Que Estuve Pensando y No Se Me Ocurren Ideas Para Seguirla Desde La Idea Inicial, Así Que Hoy Va Iniciar Cuando Eren Ya Ha Tapado El Agujero En el Muro Rose Espero Que Con Estas Nuevas Ideas Mis Historias Sean De Verdadero Agrado Para Ustedes, Pos Ya No Hablo Más y Los Dejo Con El Capítulo, Espero Que Sea De Su Agrado, Los Quiero ^-^**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Las Obras Manga/Anime Mostradas En Esta Historia No Son De Mi Propiedad, Si No De Sus Respectivos Autores, Akira Toriyama y Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Nueva Esperanza**

 **.**

Universo 7, Hogar De Muchos Guerreros Fuertes, Entre Ellos La Poderosa y Temida Família Guerrera De Los Saiyajin La Cual Su Tremendo Poder Había Logrado Causar Temor Al Emperador Del Universo, En Especial Su Famosa Leyenda, Del Super Saiyajin, Leyenda De La Cual El Emperador Del Mal No Hiba Pasar Por Alto, Por Lo Cual, Para No Correr Ese Riesgo Freezer Decide Exterminar Alos Saiyajins De Una Vez Por Todas.

Pero Un Saiyajin De Clase Baja De Nombre Bardock No Estaba Dispuesto a Permitír Eso, Bardock Se Había Enterado Hace Pocos Momentos De Los Planes De Freezer Por Medio Del Esbirro De Este Último El Cual Respondía Al Nombre De Dodoria.

-Esta Será Una Oportunidad Para Cambiar El Destino Del Planeta Vegeta, y Tambien Cambiar Mi Destino, El Destino De Kakarotto y Obviamente, ¡También Tu Miserable Destino!- Después De Esas Palabras El Saiyajin Formo Una Bola De Energía En Su Mano Derecha.

Bardock Estaba Dispuesto a Todo Con tal De Derrotar Al Tirano, El Cual Tenía Una Expresión De Calma En El Rostro Mientras Levantaba Su Dedo Índice Derecho En El Cual Empezaba a Formar Una Pequeña Bolita La Cual Era Idéntica Al Sol.

-Grr, ¡Será Tu Fin!-

Con Ese Ultimo Grito El Saiyajin Lanzó Con Todas Sus Fuerzas Su Ataque Hacia Freezer, El Cual Al Ver Esa Acción Por Parte Del Saiyajin Empezó a Reír, Mientras La Pequeña Esfera Que Mantenía En Su Dedo Índice Empezó a Crecer Hasta Convertirse En Una Supernova La Cual Se Tragó El Ataque De Bardock.

-Que!?-

El Saiyajin Había Quedado Atónito Al Ver Su Ataque Ser Devorado Por La Supernova De Freezer, El Cual Sin Perder Tiempo La Lanzó Hacia Bardock y El Planeta Vegeta La Cual Le Dio De Lleno a Ambos.

El Emperador Del Universo Reía Como Loco Al Haber Logrado Su Cometido, Mientras Disfrutaba Ver Como Poco a Poco Su Supernova Destruía El Planeta De La Raza Más Poderosa Del Universo, El Planeta Del Mítico Legendario Super Saiyajin.

-Ka..ka...ro..tto- Eran Las Debiles Palabras Del Saiyajin, Mientras Era "Consumido" Por La Letal Supernova De Freezer -Je... Kakarotto!-

Después De Ese Ultimo Grito El Saiyajin Se "Consumió Por Completo En El Ataque De Freezer El Cual Ya Había Logrado Llegar y Dañar El Núcleo Del Planeta, Causando Que Alos Pocos Segundos Este Explotará En Millones De Pedazos.

 **BOOOOOM!**

-Jajajaja Soldado Zarbon Soldado Dodoria Vengan Haber Estos Hermosos Juegos Artificiales Jajajaja-

Y Así Es Como El Planeta De Los Saiyajin Acabo Convirtiendose En Polvo Del Universo.

 **UNIVERSO 5: MURALLA ROSE: CIUDAD DE TROST**

(Jeje Sólo Quería Decir Que Escogí Este Universo Ya Que Tengo Entendido Que No Fue Uno De Los Participantes En El Torneo y Bueno No Entendí Con Lo De Calificación 7 En Base Al Promedio De Calidad Humana, Si Alguien Es Tan Amable De Decirme Que Significa Eso Le Estaría Muy Agradecido y Bueno Ya Me Callo Jeje)

-Tu Crees Que Sobreviva?-

-Y Yo Que Se, Acaso Me Has Visto Cara De Médico-

-Jijiji Bueno Cuando Haces Tus Rutinas De Limpieza y Te Pones El Tapabocas y El Pañuelo Blanco En La Cabeza Si Te Pareces a Uno-

-Tch, Maldita Cuatro Ojos-

Dentro De Una Habitación Bastante Agradable Para El Ojo Humano Se Encontraban Charlando Dos Personas Las Cuales Respondían Alos Nombres De Levi Rivaille/Ackerman y Hange Zoe, Dos Importantes Miembros Del Escuadrón De Exploración, Alos Cuales Erwin Smith El Comandate Del Escuadrón Había Encomendado La Tarea Cuidar Al Joven Pelinegro Mal Herido He Inconsiente Q Se Encontraba Recuperándose De Las Heridas Bastante Graves Que Tenía En Todo Su Cuerpo.

Después De Dejar De Molestar Al Pelinegro Hange Poso Su Mirada Sobre El Joven Malherido.

-Sabes, Es Increíble Que Con Todas Esas Heridas Bastante Graves En Su Cuerpo Aún Siga Vivo, Es Sorprendete- Decía La Líder De Escuadrón, Mientras Miraba Fijamente Al Joven Pelinegro.

-Pfff, Te Tengo Que Recordar Que Ese Tipo No Es Humano, Almenos Eso Nos Dice Esa Cola De Mono Que Carga-

-Si Tienes Razón, Jeje Cuando Se La Vi Por Primera Vez Crei Que Sería Su Cinturón-

-Me Pregunto Que Te Daban De Comer En Tu Infancia Para Que Seas Tan Idiota-

Hange Estaba Apunto De Responderle a Rivaille, Hasta Que Nuestro Protagonista Empezó a Gruñir Levemente Mientras En Su Rostro Se Hacían Presentes Expresiones De Dolor.

Estos Al Oirlo Posaron Sus Miradas Sobre El Mientras Este Empezaba a Susurrar Cosas Que No Lograba Entender Bien Por Lo Bajo Del Tono.

Hange Se Preocupó Un Poco Al Ver El Sufrimiento Del Saiyajin y Se Acercó Para Ponerle Otro Pañuelo Mojado En La Frente, Pero Lo Que No Sabía Es Que Estaba Apunto De Llevarse Un Buen Susto.

-Tch, M...aldito-

-He?-

Hange Al Escucharlo Se Le Quedó Mirando Fijamente Mientras Levi Sólo Levantaba Levemente Su Ceja Derecha En Señal De Confusión.

Tch, Freezer Maldito!-

El Saiyajin Se Despertó De Golpe Agarrando Del Cuello a Hange Al Confundirla Con Freezer Ya Que No La Había Visto Bien y La Furia Lo Había Llevado a Hacer Esa Rápida y Furiosa Acción.

-Cuatro Ojos-

Levi Al Precensiar Eso Se Sorprendió Bastante Pero Ala Misma Vez Actuó Rápido y Conectó Una Patada Al Brazo Del Saiyajin, Este Al Sentir Como La Patada Dio De Lleno Fuertemente En Una Herida Grave Que Tenía Ahí Soltó a Hange Mientras Gruñia Al Sentir El Endemoniado Dolor Correr Por Todo Su Brazo.

Hange Sólo Tosia y Se Llevaba La Mano Al Cuello Mientras Levi Miraba Fríamente a Bardock Preparado Para Cualquier Otra Acción De Este.

Pero Bardock Ya No Podía Moverse, Uso Toda La Poca Fuerza Q Le Quedaba En Ese Agarre y Además Al Moverse Tan Bruscamente Sólo Provocó Que Las Heridas En Su Cuerpo Empezarán Ha Hacerle Sentir Un Infierno De Dolor

-Aahh T-Tch, Maldito-

-D-Dios Por Poco-

La Líder De Sección Al Haber Recuperado Un Poco El Aliento Se Alejó Inmediatamente Del Pelinegro Mientras Aún Seguía Sobando Su Cuello.

T-Tiene Un Agarre Demasiado Fuerte, Gracias Levi, Si No Hubieras Estado Aquí Ya Estaría Muerta

Este Sólo La Ignoro Mientras Seguirá Mirando Al Saiyajin El Cual Se Había Vuelto a Desmayar Por El Dolor

 _-Que Demonios Fue Eso, Enserio Hiba a Matar Ala Cuatro Ojos-_

-He?, Levi?-

-Ya No Te Acerques a El, Es Demasiado Peligroso, Cuando Erwin Venga Le Comentaremos La Situación, El Decidirá Que Hacer Con El, Este Tipo Es Mas Peligroso De Lo Q Parece-

-Ok..-

Hange Sólo Tocaba Su Cuello Mientras Miraba a Bardock, Levi Tenía Razón, Era Muy Peligroso Además De Que Ella Misma Sintió En Sus Carnes Como El Saiyajin Hiba Con Todas Las Intenciones De Matarla.

Luego De Ese Incidente Levi y Hange Regresaron Asus Labores Al Siguiente Día, Ya Que No Hiban a Cuidar Al Saiyajin Hasta Que Se Recuperará, Ese Deber Era Responsabilidad De Los Médicos.

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Ya Había Pasado Una Semana Desde Lo Ocurrido Erwin Al Final Decidió Que El Saiyajin Seguiría Bajo Cuidado Médico Hasta Que Se Recuperará Por Completo Lo Cual Fue Increíblemente Rápido Sus Heridas Ya Habían Cicatrizado

Durante Todo Ese Tiempo Bardock Ya Habia Recobrado Bien La Conciencia y Cordura Alo Cual Erwin Aprovechó Para Preguntarle Todo Lo Que Quería Saber De El

Al Principio El Saiyajin Lo Mando Al Diablo, Típico De Un Saiyajin, Pero Al Final, Que Ni Erwin Sabi Como

Acabo Convenciendolo

Tanto Erwin Como Bardock Se Contaron Todo

Erwin Supo Que Bardock Era Un Saiyajin De Otro Planeta y Que Su Hogar Había Sido Destruido a Manos Del Tirano Freezer, y Ala Misma Vez Bardock Empezó a Saber Sobre Los Titanes, El Muro María y Sobre La Reciente Batalla Que Se Había Dado Cuando El Titan Colosal Destruyó El Muro Rose Pero Que Gracias Aún Cadete Llamado Eren Jeager Que Poseía La Habilidad De Transformarse En Titan, El Problema Del Muro Logró Resolverse Al Haber Sido Sellado Por Este Último.

Erwin Le Contó Todo a Hange y a Levi, Las Personas En Las Q Mas Confiaba, Hange Al Saber Que Todo Fue Un Malentendido y Que Bardock Al Final No Tenía Intenciones Reales De Matarla a Ella Dejo De Tenerle Miedo y Levi Al Saber Que El Saiyajin No Era Tan Peligroso Como se Creía Se Tranquilizó Un Poco, Ya Que Pensaba Que Estaban Ayudando Aún Loco Asesino

Pero Ese No Era Por Ahora El Tema Principal.

-y Dime, Que Piensas Hacer Con El-

Erwin Estaba Sentado En Su Escritorio Con Los Ojos Cerrados y Los Codos Encima De La Mesa, Pensando En Las Ventajas y Desventajas Que Traía Consigo El Saiyajin, Por Una Parte En El Veía Una Nueva Esperanza Para La Humanidad Junto Eren.

Ya Que Eren Se Había Convertido En Pieza Clave En La Batalla Contra Los Titanes y Bardock Ahora Que Sabía Con El Tremendo Poder Que Contaba, Sabía Que Podían Ganar La Batalla, Pero Aún AsiQue Le Aseguraba Que Bardock Hiba Hacer Aceptado Así Como Así

Si No Aceptaron a Eren, Menos Aceptaran a Alguien Que Es Muchísimo Más Poderoso Que El Joven Cadete.

\- No Podemos Arriesgarnos, Ya Viste Como Reaccionaron Con Eren, Que Crees Que Pasará Si Los Demas Se Enteran Que Bardock Es Mas Poderoso Que Un Titan Incluso Más Que El Propio Eren, Las Personas Temen Alos Titanes, Temen a Eren, Y Temeran Aún Más Al Saber Que Existe Alguien Con El Poder De Un Dios-

Hange y Levi Procesaban Las Palabras Dichas Por Su Comandate y Sin Duda Tenían Razón, Eren Apesar De Que Fue Puesto Bajo La Supervisión De Levi, Los Demas Escuadrones y Cadetes Aún Le Tenían Miedo, y Como Van a Reaccionar Con Bardock, Obvio Que Mucho Peor.

-Si, Tu Teoría Tiene Lógica, Pero Entonces Que Piensas Hacer Con El Entonces, La Gente Aquí No Es Tonta, Jamás Lo Han Visto, Ya Nadie Te Creerá Que Es Un Cadete-

-Los Poderes De Bardock Sin Duda Serían La Mejor Arma Contra Los Titanes, Pero Aún Asi, Le Gente Teme Alo Desconocido y Bardock Es Algo Que Jamás Se Ha Visto En Cuanto a Poder Se Refiere-

-y Si-

Ahora Hange La Cual Había Estado Callada Todo El Tiempo Decidió Hablar.

-y Si Que- Preguntaba El Capitán Levi Mientras La Miraba Con Su Típica Mirada Fría

-y Si Se Une a Nosotros Al Cuerpo De Exploración, Bardock Podría Fingir Ser Un Soldado Común y Corriente Para Así Desviar De Los Q Ya Sospechan De El, En Especial Esa Cola De Mono De La Cual Ya Nadie Se Trata Que Sea Un Cinturón-

-Mmm, Si Eso Había Pensado, Además Ahora Más Que Nunca Alguien Como Bardock Nos Vendría Bien En El Escuadrón En Especial Por Q Ya Se Acerca La Fecha De Nuestra Próxima Expedición Fuer De Los Muros-

Levi Sólo Escuchaba La Sugerencia De Su Compañera y En cierto Modo No Era Mala Si Bardock De Verdad Era Más Poderoso Q Cualquier Titan, Eso Sería Un Gran Avance y Golpe Contra Los Titanes y La Humanidad Estaría Cada Vez Más Cerca De La Victoria.

-Si, La Idea No Esta Nada Mal Cuatro Ojos, Pero, Nosotros No Seremos Quien Tome Esa Decisión-

-Levi Tiene Razón, Bardock Es Quien Tiene La Última Palabra En Esta Decisión Así Que Se Lo Preguntaré Esta Tarde Cuando Vaya a Visitarlo-

Después De La Charla Hange y Levi Se Retiraron a Hacer Sus Cosas, Mientras Erwin Se Quedaba En Su Oficina Pensando.

- _Por Primera Vez, En Tantos Años, Empiezo Haber Esperanza En Que Por Fin Podremos Derrotar Alos Titanes Esta Vez, Primero Jeager y Ahora Bardock, La Fortuna Empieza a Sonreirnos_

Terminando Ese Pensamiento Erwin Esbozó Una Pequeña Sonrisa.

 **UNIVERSO 5:** **EN EL ESPACIO**

Una Nave Con Casi Forma De Disco Volador Se Mantenía Flotando En El Espacio Mientras Los Seres Que Tripulaban La Nave Veían El Bello Planeta Desde Afuera

-Así Que, Ese Es El Planeta Tierra He-

-S-Si Gran Child, Aunque Aún No Tenemos Claro Que Clase De Criaturas Habitan Ese Planeta-

\- No Importa, Sea Lo Que Sea La Raza Que Habita Ese Planeta No Serán Problema, Jeje Jamás Lo Son, Por Eso Enviaré a Tobi y Kyabira a Ese Lugar, Pero Asu Debido Tiempo, Por El Momento Tenemos Otros Planetas Que Conquistar, La Tierra Puede Esperar Un Poco Más,Jejeje, Vamonos

-Si Señor Child-

El Soldado Obedece Al Instante Haciendo Despegar La Nave La Cual En Un Zas Desaparece.

.

 **Bueno Amigos Míos, Hasta Aquí El Capítulo De Hoy, Espero Que Les Guste y No Se Preocupen Esta Vez Si Pienso Seguir La Historia, Lo Prometo, Perdón Si El Capítulo Fue Corto La Próxima Vez Lo Are Mas Largo, Y Perdón Si Algo Salió Mal o Cosas Asi**

 **Ustedes También Pueden Decirme Que Les Gusta y que No Les Gusta y Yo Buscaré La Forma De Arreglarlo o Corregir Algo**

 **Pues Bueno Espero Que Les Guste La Nueva Historia y Bueno Ya Saben Acepto Críticas De Cual Sea, Estoy Dispuesto a Mejorar y Espero Hacer Historias Q Sean De Su Agrado**

 **Y Perdón Si Hay Fallos De Ortografía**

 **Bueno Pos Se Despide Su Amigo, DEO -KUN-(Alister 01) y Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capítulo**

 **Y No Se Olviden De Dejar Reviews Q Eso Es Lo Q Motiva Pa Seguir Escribiendo**

 **Y De Nuevo Perdón Si Fue Corto, Prometo Que El Segundo Será Muchismo Más Largo Que Este**

 **Y Pos Bueno**

 **Bye Los Quiero, Cuisense ^-^/**


End file.
